Living Without You, Impossible?
by AmayaKasumi
Summary: Inuyasha And Kagome finally kill Naraku..but she dies in the process. Inuyasha comes to live in the future era with her family. What happens when he meets a girl that is too much like Kagome? [InuKag]
1. Losing you

**Living Without You...Impossible? **

**A/N:Hey guys. This is my very first story! &I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't Inuyasha...Duh.  
He belongs to that Rumiko Takahashi woman. But, I have to give it to her, she is brilliant.**

Inuyasha swung his sword upward to meet the crashing winds of Kagura's fimilar attack. Dance of the blades. As thr force of the attack disapeared he heard a fimilar sound...a scream.

Kagome's.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome aiming an arrow, about to shoot at Naraku. He watched, as she let go of it, it pierced Naraku's shoulder. Then, Kagura caught him off gaurd again.

"You stupid half demon..." Kagura said as he knocked Kagura's fan from her hand.

"Kagura, you're done!" Inuyasha yelled. For some reason had their hearts with them, inside their chests this time.

Inuyasha ran and jumped into the air as his wind scar sliced through her body, finally killing her.

Just as he finished her heard another scream...

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome had Naraku's tentacle right through her heart. Inuyasha stared in horror as Kagome fell down, cold, his legs not abling him to move.

Then, he raced to her side, as blood gushed from her chest.

"Kagome," he sadly spoke to her, softly. "I was too late...I'm sorry..."

He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She wasn't breathing. She had no pulse. She was freezing cold.

She was gone.

The hanyou started to shake violently holding her, shaking her too. He hands were now in fists. He set Kagome down carefully, even though she was dead.

His eyes glowed demonic red as he stood up, still hanging his head down.

"You took her...from me..." he growled at the monster in front of him.

Naraku laughed at this.

"You _loved_ this girl. You would never be good enough to be full demon with those human emotions, anyway. Foolish dog! Well, now your "love" is dead, again. Guess I'll put you out of your misery, dog, so you can join them in the netherworld," Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha lifted up his head to see Naraku laughing.

Inuyasha was now full demon.

"You killed Kagome...Now...I'll kill you!! DIE!!" Inuyasha screamed with fire in his red eyes. He lifted up Naraku by his throat and threw him hard against the ground.

He just stared at Naraku for a moment.

He hated this man so much. He just wanted him gone. It pained him to look at him. He had killed the only two women he really loved in this world. He wanted him dead.

He slashed him right across the heart before growling and letting out a loud growl mixed with a scream.

Then, he changed back.

After making sure Naraku was really dead, he walked back over to Kagome, and picked her body up and headed to Kaede's village to tell the others they had deafeated Naraku, of course they would find out anyway because of Miroku's hand.

And that Kagome had passed away.

-A couple weeks later-

Miroku and Sango were married now. They had avidently been planning it for a while now behind Inuyasha and Kagome's back. They were going to tell them whenever they had defeated Naraku.

Shippo had found a pack of foxes to belong to and teach him things he needed to know.

He did visit alot though.

Kaede was now at the ripe old age of 78. Alive and well was she, still having the old eye patch she always wore.

Kikyo had finally excepted death and peacefully crossing over forgiving Inuyasha and the world.

All were devistated for Kagome's death. (Except for Kikyo, who didn't even know)  
Shippo cried with Miroku and Sango for days...but were slowly moving on.

Shippo had lost a mother. Miroku and Sango lost a best friend. Kaede lost her favorite grand daughter.

And Inuyasha...

Well Inuyasha, had lost his only reason for not giving up after Kikyo...

_his reason for living._

Inuyasha was a wreck. And he felt ultimately responsible for her death.

And he had never told her he loved her.

He never felt good enough for her...but always made it look like to his friend that it was his pride.

But that was never it. He loved her unconditionally.

He promised her he would _always_ protect her.

But now he had gone back on his word to the woman he loved. And now she was gone...

Forever.

...Or so he thought...

Kagome's mother felt very empty without her daughter.

And so did the house.

She had spent countles nights with Souta and grandpa all crying. All in loss. Inuyasha was in the future realm alot too. He wasn't exactly in the room, but they knew he was crying too.

He would always sit in Kagome's bedroom during the day when he came to Kagome's era.

Or would sit in the tree outside her bedroom windom or up in the God tree, its self.

One day her mother had an idea, the whole family had agreed on it.

They would ask Inuyasha to live with them. They would adopt him in, and he would become her son.

Mrs. Higurashi knew how much Inuyasha had loved her daughter.

But this was not to replace Kagome.

Just so Inuyasha would know he was cared about, and he would always remember Kagome, not that he would ever forget her.

And so he could have a better life.

Now they just had to convince him.

**A/N: M'kay guys, that's the first chapter. Please don't kill me yet!  
She's not really gonna stay dead...hint hint  
-If yall have any tips or ideas for me, I'd appriciate that...and construstive criticism...that works too as long as you give me a reason and an example. And yes, I know the chapter was a little on the short side, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
And I'm sure I would enjoy some good ol' reviews...please? ...haha...I'm not gonna beg though!**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	2. A Start to a New Life

**AN: Hey guys, once again! I love all you guys that reviewed my first chapter...it meant alot... you really gave me some praise. And this is my first story... So I hope y'all are liking it so far. Sorry for all my spelling errors in the last chapter by the way...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, of course.  
Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Chapter Two, A Start to a New Life**

"Inuyasha, can you come here, please?" Ms. Higurashi yelled up to the hanyou who was now sitting up in the tree watching the wind blow the leaves around in a steady rhythm.

He looked down to see the woman at the back door of the house looking up at him.

"Alright," he said starting to get down from the great god tree.

He hadn't moved in hours.

This tree calmed him...

let him have peace in his soul.

It binded him to Kagome...and Kikyo.

He slowly walked into the house, entering a kitchen, decorated with flowers everywhere and it walls were painted bright yellow. It always smelled really good too. Aimi's (Kagome's mother's name...at least in my story anyway) kitchen always smelled good.

"Inuyasha, dear, in here," she said said, her voice coming from in the living room.

As he followed her voice into the room, he saw them all sitting down in chairs, looking happy and cheerful.

"What's going on...?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

Everybody was silent as they just looked at Inuyasha.

Then, Kagome's grandfather spoke up.

"Have dinner with us, later, Inuyasha, my son..."

"Okay...if you...really want me...to...okay, I will..." he accepted. The Aimi got up to start the meal.

1 hour later, while dinner's still cooking

As Inuyasha layed on Kagome's floor beside her bed, looking at her old photo albums.

In some of them she was just a small child, some of them were pictures of her as a young adult, more recent.

'She's so beautiful in all of them...Kagome..my sweet Kagome...' he thought looking down at the pictures as tear drops slipped through his amber eyes.

'She's..gone...'

"Why did I let you die, Kagome?!" he cried aloud into the darkness of her room. Her room still smelled like warm vanilla and cherry blossoms.

He left her pictures and memories scattered all over her floor, everywhere, some of them now tear stained and bent.

He layed there thinking about one of the last times he was with Kagome.

_---Flashback---_

_Inuyasha looked up to see his windscar, along with Kagome's arrow, crash through the large spider demon and destroy it. Then, a little pink shard fell out. Kagome slowly bent over to pick it up. It purified._

_"Inuyasha the scared jewel! It's the last piece!" she said with the most relieved smile Inuyasha'd ever seen._

_"We did it, Kagome," he whispered to her as she came over to him and drew him into a hug._

_"We finally have it all! It's completed."_

_He watched as Kagome reached to her neck and got out the jewel shards and put the last one with the rest of the jewel._

_And Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all watched it fuse together._

_The jewel was whole, again. And it turns out, Naraku didn't, in fact, have the very last jewel shard._

_They think the spider demon might have gotten it from Naraku, maybe, or had stolen it from someone or found it somewhere. But they were grateful the last shard was not that hard. It wasn't easy, but not too challenging. It took the whole group to defeat, and the battle was not short at all._

_Shippo was dancing around with Kirara happily and Miroku was hugging Sango. Actually hugging her, not groping her, for once. They were both crying. Mostly joy, but some saddness in them too._

_And Inuyasha was thinking about how much he loved Kagome...and what he was going to do with the jewel..._

_She was still in his arms, now laughing at Kirara and Shippo._

_Kagome was trying not to think that her journey with her friends was over and her beloved hanyou...which it wasn't. They still had to defeat Naraku._

_"Inuyasha...Naraku is near...he has Kagura too and I think Kana might just be with them..." Kagome said turning around._

_"I know, I can smell them coming...Miroku, Sango, you might want to leave! They're very dangerous this time...Kagome I think you should go with them," Inuyasha said, sensing the danger heading for them._

_"No way, Inuyasha, I'm staying HERE!" Kagome yelled, fiestily. Of course, Inuyasha was expecting that. He just kinda shrugged it off and smirked. He loved this girl. He loved her attitude too. She was more stubborn than a mule sometimes._

_As Miroku and Sango started to leave, they appeared..._

_and the jewel absorbed into Kagome's body..._

_-End Flashback-_

The vision was over...

'...The jewel is inside...Kagome? Wait...no...that's not right...'

"Inuyasha! Dinner's ready," she said walking into the room, jerking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, alright..." he said as he got up and followed her down into the kitchen.

At dinner

Four people sat at the table, staring at their plates untill Aimiput her fork down and broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, we have something to ask you."

The boy looked up and and shakily replied.

"What is it?

"Would you live with us?" the small boy, Souta, asked.

Inuyasha just stared, out of shock.

Live with them...?

He was in clear shock. His head went down.

"I would love to adopt you, and have you as my son. Inuyasha, we would love to be your family."

He looked over to see grandpa and Souta nodding.

She continued, "We could teach you about the world today and you could go to school and get a job later on in life...here. What do you say 'Yasha?" Ms. Higurashi explained sweetly. Kagome was just like her mother, really.

Inuyasha looked up again. How could he just say no? I mean he didn't want to...but he still felt like he should just go back and stay there forever and live out the rest of his lonely life.

But something deep inside of him made him say yes.

"Okay, Inuyasha, It's settled! You can live with us!" she shouted happily as Souta and grandpa got up to give the hanyou a hug, who was still sitting, but they hugged him anyway.

A small smile crept upon Inuyasha's small lips.

"I'm gonna have a big brother now!" Souta said jumping around with glee.

Inuyasha laughed at this.

"Oh, Inuyasha, You'll have to start school in a couple of weeks! We have so much to do!" Aimi said getting up.

"We can go shopping tomorrow..."she said with a smile as she started upstairs.

'So this is my family now..'

**A/N:Hey guys! Second chapter's up! I'm sorry for rushing Kagome's death last chapter...uhh yeah, I'll try not to rush things anymore. And make the chapter's longer. Well I hoped you like this chapter! Please review it would help me tons and if you have any questions, ask away. I'll message you...and I've noticed some of you asked, Is Kagome going to come back? Well, she is. ...But it's going to be a little while! This is a mystery you know, so you get to figure it out yourselves.**

**Well untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	3. Is that you?

**A/N: Hey people. Third chapter is up. I tried to be quick about it, but it took a little bit to get my ideas straight. I'm still not even exactly sure what's going to happen. I do, but then I don't...haha I know, I'm confusing. Well, on with the chapter. -And note that this chapter is sort of just Inuyasha's POV...haha...well sorta...-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people! You know that. Rumiko Takahasi does, of course.**

**Chapter Three, Is That You?**

He had already learned the mall was a huge place. He had been there with Kagome several times. They had shops, places to eat, and games, and all sorts of things.

Inuyasha's favorite place was the ramen shop, of course. Even though the Tokyo mall just about had everything. Ramen was still his favorite.

" 'Yasha, honey, over here," Ms. Higurashi yelled as she waved her hand in the air through the crowd to Inuyasha, about to walk into a store. Inuyasha could probably find her through scent anyway, but it was a little challeging because there was so many people.

He looked at the sign above the entrance. It was that strange place named after some sort of bird.

'Uh-mere-i-can-ee-gul' he sounded out in his head. He had been here before with Kagome.

Plus, over the years Kagome had taught him a little phonics.

He walked in to see clothes. _**Clothes, clothes, and more clothes.**_

Basicly, clothes is what most of the stores had these days along with hats, jewlery, and bags Aimi liked to call "purses".

Ms. Higurashi was looking in the guy's section for Souta and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would have to wear the boy's uniform to school but have to get other clothes than that, for when he went to other places. Shopping and parties and other things. He _was_ a regular teenager now.

A regular human. Not a demon in hiding. He just had to learn how.

All day, the still depressed hanyou walked slowly, similar to how a zombie would walk, through the mall. _Everything_ reminded him of Kagome. He wanted, so bad, to see her again.

If he ever did, he swore to himself he would tell her his fellings and _never_ let her go again. _Ever._

Still, slowly, they walked out of the "bird store", Inuyasha liked to call it, and he saw a girl...

She looked Kagome's age. Long, black, curly-ended hair caressed her back with shiny un-even bangs framed her face. Big, chocolate brown eyes, with creamy porcelain skin. She wore an outfit that looked unbeilievably similar to Kagome's. A green short-sleeved shirt with a white skirt.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought as he stared, frozen.

But suddenly she disapeared into the bubbling, noisy crowd. His perky ears dropped.

'Was that...you..?' he thought in his head.

'No, what _am I thinking? _Kagome..._you_...are dead...no matter how much I want you back...'

As he stood, now unfrozen, but still staring into the un-neat lines and piles of people where the look-alike girl had disapeared, a silvery tear fell from his eyes.

--Later, at home--

Inuyasha had been trying on clothes for Aimi, for hours now, the time getting late.

They had eaten steak and rice earlier that night for dinner, one of Inuyasha's favorites.

"Inuyasha, they all fit, right?" Aimi sighed, knocking on the door.

He had refused to change at the mall so he had to try them all on at home, after they bought them.

He said he didn't like being naked in public. (lol...Unlike the probable perverted monk, Miroku)

"Yeah...they fit," he muttered from inside Kagome's room, not opening the door.

He _hated_ trying on clothes.

"Okay, well Inuyasha, I'm going on to bed. I'm worn out. Good night," Ms. Higurashi said before walking to her room.

Five minutes later there was a phone call. Aimi answered it, even though she was in bed.

He sat in silence and several minutes later Aimi knocked on the door and came in.

"Inuyasha, that was your principal. They said they were sorry to hear about Kagome's death. She was an excellent student. They hated to hear that she died..."

That stung his ears.

_Kagome's death..._

_She died..._

He wished Kagome was here to rub them.

She continued with a sad expression, looking at the floor, "And they said they were looking forward to your arrival at Tokyo High, this August," Aimi stated now with little emotion at all. She now had lost a daughter and a husband.

She had had a hard life.

Almost like Inuyasha's.

"Feh."

That was all he said.

...All he could get out of his mouth.

Aimi smiled and softly closed the door.

Inuyasha sat again, alone in silence. Taking in Kagome's precious scent that was now left behind in her room.

The whole house was silent, except for the other's quiet breathing coming from their rooms.

"Kagome, I miss you like crazy. I just feel like an empty shell right now...sort of wanting to die. To be with you. Kagome, my sweet Kagome, are you even dead?" he asked to one in particular.

"I thought I saw you for a second today. But I know it wasn't you..."

The wind quietly blew into the room swishing the curtains around and around. The air felt good to him. He always use to sleep outside, so he was so used to the fresh air, he felt smothered without it.

"Well, Kagome, I told your family I would live with them. Can you believe it? I know I'm not acting like myself anymore. An arrogant, ungrateful jerk was what I was..but that's because I didn't realize what was right in front of me..." he whispered into the shining moonlight coming through the window as it shown into the room.

'I love you,' he thought before slipping into slumber.

-------------------------------------------xXx---------------------------------------

Kagome Hokkaido walked into her bedroom of her new appartment.

She was a very pretty girl. Long black hair. Large chocolate brown eyes. Light soft skin. Seventeen years old.

Only, she was sort of an odd girl because she had no memory of her childhood at all. She only remembered waking up in this apartment, and almost nothing else. It was a couple weeks ago that this happened. She figured that she just hit her head or something...

She had just been to the mall earlier that day. The mall seemed so fimilar though she had never been there before.

And she had gotten a job while she was at the mall. She now worked at a small pet store, located in the mall called, Pettos Tenpo.

And she would be starting her first day of Tokyo High in only a matter of time.

She was, in deed, a _mystery_...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Hey you guys! Well I hoped you liked this chapter!  
I only gave you a little preview of Kagome Hakkaido. Teeheehee. Well anyway, I know some of you think Inuyasha may be acting a little out of character, and I expected that. You just have to remember that his love was just taken from him and is now living of the dead love-of-his-life's family. You would be acting different too, hopefully. I know it's a little short and I promised longer...but I couldn't really help it this time. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Well untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	4. Enter Kagome Hakkaido

**A/N: Hey again. Fourth chapter is up[already! lol Well, my head is buzzing with ideas right now...my brain hurts...ouchh.  
Oh, and guys, sorry for the spelling mistakes! I'll start checking the chapters better from now on before putting them up.  
Well...on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Duhhh.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four, Enter, Kagome Hakkaido**

Kagome Hakkaido walked down the stairs in her apartment, grabbed a light jacket, and headed out the door.

Today, she had her long, gorgeous raven hair pulled back, out of her way, in a pony tail, with a casual blue jean skirt and a thin red shirt. She was walking to work.

She had to earn some money to support herself. The apartment she currently lived in was small and not that nice, so she was going to save up to rent a better place.

When she finally reached the mall, she walked in the store, and put on a small blue apron ready to have a long, boring day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had finally figured out how the world worked.

Number one, You can't hit and scream in public...which for him it meant no yelling and hitting people, making them scream.

Number two, You can't murder...that meant even when people made him so mad...no matter how furious, not to kill them. Aimi also made him leave Tetsusaiga at home.

And numer three, you can't steal. It doesn't matter if you can get away with it, you still can't do it. Or shouldn't, anyway.

Because there were consequences.

It wasn't like this in the Feudal Era, but Inuyasha was getting used to it.

And he had learned you needed money for almost _everything_. Just about nothing was free these days.

So Aimi suggested he get a job. Now, Aimi wasn't crazy! She had taught him manners, and all the basics. Like, say please and thank you. Shaking hands. Talking politely. Saying "excuse me" when you run into someone. Eating correctly, and neatly. All those.

She had gotten him a job at a pet store in the mall, since he was good with animals and seemed to like them **(lol...think Buyo the cat!)**.

He agreed to this and promised he would act nice and behaved.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Today was his first day of work, and he was a little nervous. Aimi said she would drop him off since it was his first day and he would already have it hard enough. He would learn alot today.

But his next day off of work, before school started, she was going to take him to get his drivers licence and a cell phone.

So he could drive himself around and have a little freedom, being the teenager he was.

After a few minutes they arrived at the mall.

"Inuyasha, do you remember where to go?" she asked.

"Yes. If I get lost, I'll sniff the animals out and find the store that way," he said trying to remember exactly where the store was, his facial expression was very amusing now.

"Alright, Inuyasha, you have the house number memorized and we have the shop's number at home. Now, remember, it's called _Pettos Tenpo_," she reminded him, now laughing.

"Okay, bye Aimi."

"Bye, 'Yasha," she smiled before pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

Inuyasha then walked in, looking around the mall, trying to find his way to the pet store.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

After ten minutes of running and searching through the mall, he found it. He then walked in casually, looking around.

"Hello there. You wouldn't be Inuyasha, would you?"a voice said from behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, while showing an obnoxious smile.

Inuyasha turned around quickly and spat back at him, "Yeah, I am." He had seen this guy before. He couldn't forget that guy's clueless, goofy grin. What was his name?

_Hobo..._

_Homo..._

_No..._

"Well, hi there Inuyasha. We'll be working together. I hope we can become the best of friends!" he said still grinning like the idiot he was.

Hojo! Hojo was his name.

That stupid baka that never game up on _his_ Kagome. And now he didn't recognize Inuyasha either, which was good.

"Feh, tough chance," Inuyasha muttered back looking past him.

"And by the way, my name's Hojo."

Hojo acted as if he didn't hear him at all and grabbed his shoulder leading him to the back of the store and telling him what he needed to do and know for the job.

When they came back to the front of the store, he saw her...

that girl...

'Kagome...?'

The girl he had seen a few days ago was standind behing the desk. She looked like an exact copy of Kagome. _Especially_ up close.

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha! Meet Kagome Hakkaido. She works here as well and will be working the cash register for a while."

'Hakkaido? ...Huh!?'

Kagome looked over at him boredly, and made a sarcastic smile and a little wave that looked sort of like the one's they do in the military and then looked back to stare at her magazine some more.

"She doesn't talk much, by the way, Inuyasha," Hojo whispered to him before leaving to the back to finish some work.

Hojo shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, hi, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome Hakkaido. That idiot, Hojo, back there is very annoying so I just don't talk much in front of him, so he won't talk to me," she added, still looking straight at her magazine.

"Uhh...yeah, haha..." Inuyasha laughed nervously inching his way around the store.

This girl was not Kagome...

_But _she even had the same voice...

What's a hanyou to do anyways?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kagome, I must be going crazy,' he thought in his head. All day he had been staring at her from different positions.

She was too real.

Well...she was _real..._

But was she _his _Kagome Higurashi real?

"Inuyasha, babe, are you gonna stare at me _all day_ or are you gonna do actually do your job?" she asked with a sly smirk, but still never taking her eyes off the magazine.

The half demon jumped back and blushed a deep red. Kagome just laughed.

'How could she have seen me?'

He spent the rest of the day feeding the animals and when it was time to leave, he slowly walked home, still too embarrased to look at Kagome Hakkaido.

---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---'---

Kagome Hakkaido walked into her home, putting her coat onto the coat rack and going upstairs.

Tired from standing at the little desk and being stared at by a seventeen year old boy, she went into the bathroom about to take a bath.

But then, she started to cry.

She didn't know who she truely was anymore.

She didn't have any family, or friends.

No one.

No one at all.

All she truely knew was that her name was Kagome. And that was it.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Hey. Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter didn't give away but just a little bit...or maybe nothing at all...haha.  
Depends.  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked it.  
I'm liking where it's going, I just don't like the fact that I've made soooo many spelling and grammar errors.  
xP**** Sorry about those. And the fact that the whole deal with the shikon shard isn't completely clear yet..umm...it won't be for a while.  
Well review if you'd like, and trust me, they are appriciated.  
And constuctive critisism is good too...as long as it's not a flame...and thanks for all the people who have reviewed my previous chapters. You all are my inspiration.**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	5. The Nightmare

**A/N: Fifth chapter is up! Yay for me! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...the next one's gonna be pretty long so don't get mad! (Get Glad! ...just kidding...lol..wow that joke is old...) And once again sorry for the spelling errors. I didn't catch all of them last time...guess I was tired!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, people, Rumiko Takahashi owns him, and created him. I just use him! ;) :winks:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five, The Nightmare**

_She couldn't keep up with him. He was too fast. She wasn't fast enough._

_Countless arrows. Many miko chants. Screams. Nothing. She couldn't hold up much longer!_

_"Haha..girl. The dog is failing to protect you," the demon snarled as he lunged around her quickly, so fast she couldn't see._

_"Shut up!" she yelled at him. She couldn't take this. She was angry. But slowing down...loosing energy..loosing strength._

_"Well, priestess, looks like someone's out of arrows," he stated with an evil grin on his face._

_She looked over to see the boy she was with. He had defeated the witch. But now.._

_He smashed his tentacle to her body. It charged right into her chest. She screamed for the boy. The boy she loved._

_She could feel something running out of her...blood. Warm, fresh, blood. Her own. She then fell back into the grass, onto her back._

_Hot, sharp, piercing pain shot through her veins._

_'Is this what it feels like to die...?'_

_Then, an icey, numb sensation came over her._

_She was light headed and dizzy._

_Everything was spinning around her._

_She realized she was dying. As, she layed there, fading away in silence now, she could feel the light touch of another. Just barely. And she heard him whispering softly to her._

_'I love you!' she tried to get out. But she couldn't speak._

_Now, she completely went limp. Her vision went blurry. She was gone._

**-**

"Ahh!" Kagome jolted up as her eyes shot open. She woke up in a horrible cold sweat, again.

She had yet another nightmare...she'd been having them ever since Inuyasha started working with her at the store in the mall.

All the dreams were the same. The same thing. The nightmare. The horrible thing that scared Kagome from sleeping.

She had no idea what to do.

Kagome swiftly jerked her self from her own further thoughts about the dream, and hopped out of bed to take a shower. That would calm her nerves.

Slowly, regaining her mood, she started to sing to herself as she picked out clothes to wear that day...something...yellow.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

'Same name, same voice, same attitude..same scent...,' Inuyasha was thinking as he got up to head downstairs. He had to spend today getting ready, since his summer job was over, he had to focus on school.

His first day of school was tomorrow. Today he was going to register. But today, he was only staying for a couple minutes, Aimi had explained to Inuyasha.

The hanyou has been acting strange lately, probably from getting out into the real world now, and experiencing some of it, but mainly sad.

It seemed everyday he had came home from work, he would be broken and love sick. But of course, for the love of his life, still, Kagome Higurashi.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello, Inuyasha, Welcome to our school. I'm principal Kimura," he greeted the boy.

"Nice to meet ya," Inuyasha said plainly as he stared at nothing in particular. More like he didn't blink actually. Like he didn't need too. He was almost like a zombie.

This school reminded him so much of Kagome.

He then walked over to the main desk to get the schedule for his classes. Then, something startled him.

_'Her scent...'_

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," Kagome spoke from behind him.

"Oh...hey Kagome," he said back to her turning around, figeting, still not able to look her in the eyes. And Kagome was used to this.

"You're going to Tokyo High too?" she asked him, cocking her head cutely.

"Uh-huh.." he managed to say before Ms. Higurashi had to leave, so she could get to work on time.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I hope we get a class or two together! See ya around," she said before walking away.

"Okay, bye Kagome," he said watching the girl leave and walk up to the principal. Then, he looked down to the long list of room numbers and teacher's names.

Aimi and Inuysha went to get in the car.

Ms. Higurashi smiled as he studied the list of classes. He could read, but not extremely well, yet.

"Language, social studies, math..."

"It's _mathematics_, dear," she sounded it out to him.

"_Mathematics_, science, and fine arts," Inuyasha read the list off and smiled to himself. He finally accomplished reading.

Aimi told him they would do alot of reading in school, so she would help him every day after school.

To Inuyasha, it didn't matter either way. But Ms. Higurashi told him that Kagome would have wanted himto do his best. This modivated him.

For Kagome...he would do anything. Even give his own life.

**----Later-----That night-------**

Inuyasha was the last one in the living room after dinner. The last one to leave him by himself was Souta.

"Inuyasha, do you miss Kagome?" he bluntly had asked. His eyes were narrow and had an ice glaze over them.

"Yeah, kid, I mis her alot," he spoke back, emphasizing the word "alot".

"Me too, Inuyasha," Souta said looking down at the floor. The two sat for a long time in silence, clearly both thinking.

Then, the smaller boy got up and started up the brown stairs.

" 'Night Inuyasha."

"Good night, Souta," he softly said back before Souta arrived at the top of the stairs and walking to his room and shutting the door to lay down in bed.

_'Kagome'_

He regretted so many things he had never did or said.

_'What is wrong with me, Kagome? I just can't let go...'_

Again, like every night, alone in Kagome's old room, or outside, ever since that fateful day in the Feudal Era, he cried. Sometimes a light cry along with lonely whimpers. Other times he would cry untill his eyes would hurt and his body would ache.

He wouldn't let go.

_And neither would she._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Hey guys. Once again, sorry for this being short. And if I have any spelling errors again, sorry! && if you're wondering where Sango and Miroku and Shippo and all of them went, well they're still back in the Feudal Era. We'll hear from them sooner or later, I promise! And sorry it's sort of depressing...it won't be like that for long! You have to remember, Inuyasha is recovering from heartbreak...poor inu... Well, thanks SOO much for reading, and please review! ...I'll give you a cookie..?**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	6. Getting Ready

**A/N: Sixth chapter. Inuyasha's going to scool today...  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for the people who don't know. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six, Getting Ready**

The morning was golden and pretty as Inuyasha woke to the sunlight shining through the window. His amber eyes fluttering open as he sat up.

'First day of school..'

The excited and hungry hanyou rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

He walked over to the closet in what was now his room to get the required uniform for the school he was now going to attend.

He was use to wearing clothes from this time now, instead of his bulky fire rat haori all the time, so the outfit didn't bother him.

It consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt and long black pants, both with a few gold buttons sewn on. The clothes weren't tight really, they fit perfectly. And looked quite dashing on the silver-haired hanyou, hugging his chiseled muscular chest. (_-drool- _Oops! Sorry about that...back to the story..eh heh heh...)

After throwing it on and running Kagome's old hair brush through his long, shiny hair, he went to look under the bed for his shoes he had thrown under there, earlier.

Finally finding them, he put them on, quickly, tying the light laces on the black shoes, and putting on his black hat to cover his conspicuous dog ears, then raced down stairs to see Aimi making breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked, or danced maybe, into her bathroom of the apartment with her fuzzy robe on, carrying her uniform into the room with her.

Carefully, she brushed her ebony midnight hair, with natural curls at the ends.

She stood in front of her rectangular mirror and looked at the clothes.

A long-sleeved white shirt, with a blue colar and green tie. With it, also, she had a blue short skirt that showed off her long, delicate, ivory legs.

Finally, after a couple minutes of fidgeting with a little make-up here and there, although she didn't need it in the slightest, she was ready for school.

Slipping on, dexterously, a light coat, because of the harsh cool air, and the shoes and socks that went with the school uniform. Walking out the door, she grabbed her key, and locked the door.

She was glad her first day of school was here.

No more loneliness for this girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Inuyasha, you think you're ready? You _have_ your cell phone, house key, car key, backpack, _with_ paper, your binders, and pencils..." She said, not asking a question, but stating facts.

She had helped him get ready the night before, and they had put the stuff in, and she had also put a few things in his bag while he was eating breakfast.

All this had made him a little tense. But nothing could get to this boy, even if he wasn't hanyou he probably would still be tough. And if demons, blood, untamed wild sword fights, and Naraku didn't _scare_ him, highschool wouldn't.

"Oh! Did you get your map of the school?" Aimi snapped, asking him, suddenly remembering the map he had gotten because he was new.

And Tokyo High was enormous.

"Umm.." the hanyou thought out loud, seraching through his large, red backpack for the the vivid map of the school. It had highlighted on it the all his class rooms and the fastest routes he could take to get to them, from class to class, in order.

Then, he looked down, in the side zipper pocket and sure enough, it was there squeezed in a small wad. "I found it..."

"Inuyasha, please, try to keep up with your things...you'll need them! It will help you alot..." Aimi said as she sighed, having her right hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and her left rubbing her temple, her eyes also closed, trying to relax.

Though, being the loving person, and mother, she was, she was worried.

Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him and smiled sadly. He liked being cared for. But, he still didn't think he deserved it. The insulting voices of his childhood still haunting him.

_Dirty, rotten half breed. Killed your own mother! You pathetic being! Monster! Weak! Stupid! Worthless! Mistake!_

The prejudice memories of the people who hated him stung, still, even now. Kagome had healed some of it, the hole in his heart. From Kikyo, and from his village. But it turns out, now, just had cut her own spot in his heart and sliced it out, not being her fault. Though, she was the only thing holding him together, along with his friends.

"I'm sorry, mom," he apologized, looking down in shame. Clearly not for the paper, but for _everything_.

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything. Go to school and have a good day. I know you'll be fine. Call me at lunch if you need to. Drive safetly 'Yasha," she said pushing me out the door so I'd be on time.

She had a smile on her lips, but her eyes looked gloomy and clouded with tears, but he went on, trying not to push her anymore, going to school now, doing what he was told.

He carefully backed out of the drive-way and drove on to school.

Aimi had said there would be three girls, Kagome's best friends, well...in this era anyway, they would help him if he needed it. Though, he would have no classes with any of them at all. He knew all their names, none the less, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Driving on, Kagome Higurashi and Kagome Hakkaido flooded his mind.

Kagome Higurashi, girl of his dreams, love of his life, still, and his angel. Even though she wasn't here, on Earth, _physically_, she was in his heart and on his mind constantly. She saved him in more ways than one. He loved her more than anything, and still did, always would.

Kagome Hakkaido...was strangely a copy of _his_ Kagome. It was a weird thought...but still, it wasn't her. But he couldn't figure out why he would stare at her all the time. Maybe because she was beautiful and innocent, and stubborn too, just like the girl he loved. Kagome Hakkaido was indeed, a mystery that he would have to get used to.

The nightmares he had endured, and the dreams that had occured were enough to scare anyone to death out of sleeping. Inuyasha didn't have to sleep every night, it was just convient.

But, in his head, when he was sleeping, almost every night, he would relive the burning nightmare of watching his love die.

He winced.

Before he knew it, he was in the school parking lot, sitting in his dark blue Porsche 911 Turbo that Aimi had gotten him. She had known he would need, and, sooner or later, _want_ a car so she had taken him to get one, and he picked out this one.

He opened the car door to see what looked like a thousands of people around the gargantuan school. Most of the several hundred teengers were walking or standing around in groups. Large and small.

Some talked. Some stayed quiet and still, appearing peaceful and frozen in their own little world and stuck in their silent conversations.

Either that or they were deaf.

Lots of them were heading inside, and looking up at the massive clock that hung up above the main front stairwell, leading into the beggining of the building.

Now, fearing he would be late, he hurried to class, making sure he got there on time.

'Hmm, left past the cafeteria, right on the north wing... Ah! These directions are so confusing!'

Honestly, he had no idea where he was.

"Inuyasha?" a voie said from behind him, sweetly, tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Kagome...hi..." he said, turning a light shade of pink.

This made her giggle as she pulled out her schedule. "So, what's your first class?"

He looked down again, back at the list and map, and read off, "Japanese with Mr. Ito."

Her mouth dropped, and then she grinned, showing off her pretty white teeth. "Me too!" she exclaimed grabbing the startled demon's hand. He grunted as she suddenly jerked his arm, and forcefully lead him down the crowded hallway. "You can come with me since we're both going there anyway," she spoke in a happy sing-song, perky tone.

'Her hand feels so nice, just like Kagome's.'

"Okay, Kagome," he said, trying to breathe as he crunched through loud bunches of people, still being lead, well, dragged maybe, by the energetic girl. As they got into class, the bell chimed loudly, initialling the start of class. Kagome and Inuyasha took seats by each other, since they both knew no one else.

Then, the teacher walked in, akwardky, but simultaneously right on what seemed his normal cue. "Good morning everyone," he said with a provocative tone in his deep voice. He had a glare stained on his face as he turned around to write his name on the board behind him.

The scent hit Inuyasha hard. Like someone had punched him right in the face.

Sharp red eyes stared at him, as he turned back around, now laughing to himself, darkly.

Then, he snapped. "Quiet class!" he hissed.

'Who is he?' the half demon thought still in shock.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ah! Sorry I had to leave it right here...umm, yeah...Don't ya just love cliff hangers? Yeha, Sorry, I have a chapter coming up though, so don't worry! It won't take as long, hopefully, but this is the end of summer, and school is starting back next week, so please don't be mad. Well anyway, sorry about me being slow with the update and all my past chapters being short and choppy! I was reading this really good book called "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer, and then I found the sequel, so I had to finish it too! haha...yeah I would recomend it to anyone as well. She writes extremely well. Well thanks for reading!**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	7. Suspicions, Opinions, and the First Day

**A/N: Okay peoplesss! Haaa...I finally have the seventh chapter up...**

**Disclaimer: I do (cough) NOT (cough) own Inuyasha in any way possible.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven, Suspicions, Opinions, and the First Day.**

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snapped out of his shock to see Kagome looking at him strangely. His fastest response was certainly not his best...or smartest for that matter.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you saw something horrible...like a ghost or something," she said as she cocked her head to the side, her eyes still focused on the boy beside her.

"Umm..." he thought out loud. But before he could say anything else...

"No talking! This is a class room _not_ a social," the teacher snapped at the students, two in particular. The man had long, dark hair, along with brilliant, piercing red eyes. His body was long and fit, not lanky, wearing a simple blue long sleeved shirt and black pants.

He gave Inuyasha an evil grin before tunring around to write on the white board.

Inuyasha just watched his dark, unfriendly face turn to the board and continued to stare at his back.

Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his arm, poking him. He looked over to see Kagome. She had a folded note in her hand that read:

_K - Are you okay?_

He looked over to see her adverting her eyes to the front again, looking at the front white board.

Trying not to look to conspicious, he picked his pencil and carefully wrote back quickly so they wouldn't be caught.

_I - Yes. I just think I remember the teacher from somewhere..._

He handed the note to her under the two person desk, and she took it from him. No one noticed at all.

Kagome opened the note and read it to herself, writing once again. She folded it back up and slipped into his fingers from under the table. But before he got to lift it up to unfold it, the teacher jumped around rapidly to face the class.

"Okay, classssss," he seemed to hiss, "copy this into your notebooks," he hissed again gesturing toward the baord. "I'll return in five minutes. If anyone fails to have this written by the time I get back, he and/or she will have detention."

And with that, like a blur, he was out of the class room, gone through the door.

Everybody watched the door for a brief moment, but then started to frantically get out paper and write down the five sentence paragraph. Nobody dared to talk, just in case he came back early.

Inuyasha finished and opened the note.

_K - Oh. Well he isn't too nice, exactly. Oh...hey...Inuyasha, are you doing anything tonight?_

Well, poor Inuyasha blushed bright red, but luckily Kagome didn't notice, as she was still writing. He couldn't think how to reply, so he wrote:

_I - No he wasn't... and no, not that I know of..._

He shakily folded the note back into a square shape and handed it back to her.

Kagome read it and looked over to the hanyou. She was smiling warmly, and starting to write something already in her beautiful penmanship.

_K - Okay, well how about we meet at Sayuri's coffee shop after school about five?_

Inuyasha stared at the words in front of him, thinking this was a joke. He glanced over to see her looking at himself, smiling. He smiled back and replied:

_I - Sounds nice._

Kagome laughed as she read it, and jotted down:

_K - M'kay, see ya at lunch, 'Yasha._

As soon as he tore open the note, his heart rate soared. He could not start to like this girl too...he wanted _his_ Kagome, not some girl he hadn't known for three months.

'Oh well,' he mentally sighed, looking at the girls shining bright face. Part of him felt healed, half of him felt lost.

Then, Mr. Ito walked back in and handed them all papers, with a different topic on each one, to research that night for homework. Then, he talked the rest of the class, still staring grimly at Inuyasha.

---End Homeroom, first period------

------------Second period, health----------

A tall slender woman with long, wavy, black hair walked in, having also shimmering emerald eyes. She was quite a beautiful woman, and her accent was definately from the Tokyo area. Today, she wore a plain, white button-up shirt with a knee-length skirt. Flowingly, she walked into the room and smiled at the class. Although her skin was snow white and chalky, her face still looked warm and friendly. Then, she began class by calling the roll, unlike most teachers in the school.

"Masu Akito?"

"Here."

"Layame Caito?"

"Present."

This went on eleven more times untill she finally said Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha Higurashi?"

That stung. It should have sounded good, but it hurt instead. He'd always imagined he'd be called that someday, but with Kagome alive and by his side, with her being his wife, his life mate...

But it was too late for that.

"Here, ma'am."

His heart was suddenly shattered again, ripped apart at the slowly sewn together seems of the first time he broke his heart...with Kikyo. Then, Kagome. But it only continued to brake with Kagome..slowly, but with time. He needed healing. He needed Kagome.

Crossing his arms was the only thing he could do to keep himself from falling apart.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The class was long and boring.

After a while, Inuyasha had stopped paying attention altogether, thinking only of his love, Kagome Higurashi. The soud of the teacher talking and papers being shuffled and passed were only buzzes of sound and his eyes only showed a clouded slide-show of memories from the past. The old, bitter-sweet past. A silvery, wet tear slipped from his eyes as leaned down to put his head in his hands.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Algebra one was fairly boring and effortless, since it was the first day of class. The plump, blonde American teacher, Mrs. Smith, a very kind and orderly woman, had said they would only review a little the first week. All Inuyasha did though was quietly stare at the wall, wishing he could be dead instead of Kagome. Now, he knew what was worse than dying.

The bell had rang and Inuyasha had gotten up, quickly, and jogged through the school. He wasn't hungry, so went on outside to wait for Kagome. Selecting a quiet, small shaded spot of grass under a little tree a little ways a way from the lunch area seemed perfect. Peaceful and calm.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

He jumped, startled, not knowing she was there, even though she didn't mean to sneak up on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you, 'Yasha," she said thoughtfully, sitting down beside him on the cool green grass.

"Feh. You didn't scare me," he muttered, not looking at her.

At this, she only giggled as she nibbled on her french fries, watching him scowl.

_'Well isn't he cute?'_ she thought unaware of her own eyes staring at the boy next to her.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he asked, trying to look annoyed.

Kagome just smiled at the boy for a minute and finally replied. "Inuyasha, you are so fimilar. Like it feels like I've known you for so long...I don't now why either. I don't think I've ever met you...hmm."

As soon as she said fimilar, his amber eyes got wide with shock and panic.

_'Did she really say that or am I just crazy?'_

"Ka-Kagome..." he croaked out, his voice sounded like a teenage boy with his voice cracking, awkwardly, his mind utterly confused. "Do you know...Kagome...Higurashi...? She..umm..looks alot like you..." It killed him to say her name, but his heart survived the tremor and shook with the anxiety of even thinking about her.

The girl thought for a moment, closing her eyes, letting her long eyelashes go up and down, and then she looked at him again.

"I'm not sure. It sounds fimilar though. Is she related to you?"

"Sort of..."

"Oh.."

Inuyasha's breathed slowly, one shallow, weak breath at a time as Kagome silently ate the rest of her rice.

Twenty minutes later, the bell chimed, symbolizing the end of lunch. Slowly, the students walked in groups inside to make their way to fourth period.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up in unison and walked to their next class, World History II.

Taking seats by each other, they sat their books and folders down onto the floor under their desks. Their teacher sat shyly at his desk, untill the bell rang again.

"Hello, and Good afternoon, students. I'm Mr. Hamada," the tall man spoke softly, but his voice was very deep. "I hope we enjoy this year at Tokyo High--" he paused, noticing Inuyasha's peculiar eyes, then continued, "and that we all get along."

Mr. Hamada was a man of his early fifties, and you could tell by looking at him. But he was also a very quiet, reserved man, although he was married and very intelligent.

"Okay, students, we're going to fill out a map for homework tonight," the teacher said after explaining the lesson. "I'll give you the rest of class time to finish, but please work quietly." Then Mr. Hamada sat down at his desk again, rearanging papers here and there.

Inuyasha and Kagome whispered and mumbled to each other, dicussing the map, and they got done right before class let out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Since Physics class was so far away, they had to hurry through the unreal, deafening hallways. They arrived right on time.

They walked in to see a short, slender woman standing by her wooden desk in the front of the room. Then the bell sounded, again, right on cue.

"Hi, guys. I'm Mrs. Ochi," the young woman said. Clearly, no older than twenty five. "And welcome. I'm sure we'll have fun this year, despite the subject physics," she giggled as she said the last part, and the class joined in.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finally, sixth period was here and that meant the day was almost over.

In Physical Education, since it was the first day, they didn't have to do anything or dress out in their gym uniforms, but only listened to Coach Miss Niigata explain what they would do in pysical education, and the rules.

Then that bell sounded its final ring for the day. At last the day was over. His fist day was through.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey guys. That was sort of a breeze-through on Inuyasha's first day at school. I'm sorry for taking so long. School started back, and it's been murder, but I'll try to get updating faster. And as their date at the coffee shop place, that is in the next chapter. (lol) Sorry. You'll have to wait a little while...but anyways...why not leave **me** a nice review? Please and thank you!**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	8. Time To Move On? Never

**A/N: W00t! Eighth chapter is here! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Since when do I own Inuyasha? Since never. I do NOT own Inuyasha. Okay? Gosh, stop rubbing it in my face already!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight, Time To Move On? Never.**

Stepping out of the door of his Porsche, he walked up to the front door. He took out his key and unlocked the door and walked into the house. Empty.

Inuyasha ran upstairs and into his room, throwing his bag onto the floor beside Kagome's old desk. He looked at the clock. It read: 3:27p.m.. Okay, he had an hour and thirty-three minutes before he had to meet Kagome. Kagome Hakkaido, of course.

He walked over to the bed and gently laid down in it's velvet soft covers for a while.

_'Wonder if Kagome even loved me back..? Not that it would matter now.'_ the hanyou thought, his eyes closed. Smiling, then, painfully reminded that she was gone. Taken from him. Then, the smile disapeared before his very eyes, just like Kagome had.

_-Flashback-_

_The day had been long and tiring, like usual. The usual getting up early, the casual silence of traveling, the normality of Shippo whining, the usual cracking sound of Miroku getting smacked on the side of the face by an angry Sango. And there was always a hurtful argument between the hanyou and miko._

_"Kagome! We're **not** stopping right now so just quit the tired routine and stop being lazy and annoying!" Inuyasha screamed, impatiently. So loud, birds and animals of the forest were startled about suddenly in the emrald woods._

_But this didn't settle the girl at all. Only encouraged her really, being as stubborn as she was._

_"No, Inuyasha, either we stop or I'm going home for a whole week! No choose **me**, or that stupid **jewel**!!" Kagome shouted, fed up with Inuyasha's insensitive attitude._

_Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all sighed and sat down and looked around with uninterest. They were too used to this kind of thing to even be paying attention. They basicly always said the same things. Sometimes they wondered if Kagome and Inuyasha were aware of how much they fought._

_Inuyasha smirked at this, smugly. "Hmm.." he thought sarcastically. "A whiny, little, clumsy wench or an all powerful jewel. What a tough choice. Let's see...I'll take the the shikon jewel! It doesn't annoy me **all the time**!" he growled out at her. Kagome grimaced at this. She looked truely hurt._

_"Ugh. Here we go again," Miroku said with enthusiastic sarcasm._

_Sango sighed and layed on the ground onto her back, closing her eyes in annoyance._

_"Fine, Inuyasha. I don't care! I'm **NEVER** coming back! And don't you **DARE** come after me, **EVER**! I **HATE** you!" She threw back at him, lying of course. She was angry though, and upset._

_'Crap,' the boy thought wincing at the girl's tone._ _'Why? Why did that have to come out?'_

_Before he could think anymore, Miroku was talking to him. "Inuyasha. Get going before she gets home. Apologize, Inuyasha, beg her forgivness. I fear what will happen to you this time, my friend. You really hurt her this time. Inuyasha, she really likes y-"_

_"Okay, okay!"_

_"Good luck, " the monk winked slyly._

_Inuyasha gave him a you're-lucky-I'm-in-a-hurry look before smacking him in the side of the head and taking off into the forest after Kagome. After two minutes of jogging, he caught her scent. She was very close. And her scent was mised with something...salt. Tears._

_'Great. I made her cry. Again.'_

_He walked over about ten feet to see her behind a large oak tree, crying._

_He cringed as he saw her. She looked in pain. So much pain._

_Then, he sighed and realized again, that it was his fault. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke gently._

_"Kagome-"_

_"Save it, Inuyasha. I tripped over a tree root. Don't worry, I'm getting up and going home," her eyes looked up at him. They were dark and icey, but very diluted._

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't think before I say rediculous things like that. I never want you to leave me...I couldn't live without you. Please forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."_

_"Inu-!" she cut off to hug him, fiercely, still crying. "Yasha..." she muttered into his haori top. He put his shaky arms around her in a gentle and protective embrace. Inuyasha let her cry for a while, untill her unsteady breath was even. She dozed off to sleep from exhaustion and he delicately carried her back to camp. He layed her down in her sleeping bag, carefully, and watched her face while she slept. This calmed him, so he decided he would lay beside her for a while._

_Hours he layed beside her, one arm around her tiny waist and the other under her hair, holding her head in his strong hand, he closed his eyes, enjoying the time he had with the girl. If she ever were to leave, leave his life, how would he survive? Would there be a point to life?_

_He decided he would protect her at all costs. He would die first. She would be fine without him. But himself, he was woried about. He could not live without her. Sure, this was selfish, but it was his only way. He would protect her with his own life, for losing her would be far worse then death, and going through that again would surely kill him anyway._

_-End Flashback-_

The hanyou blinked. Another bitter-sweet memory.

Trying not think too much about it, he sook the thoughts from his head and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome stepped out of the large, white bathtub and slipped into her only robe, which was fuzzy on the outside and silkish on the inside. She lossely brushed her soaking ebony locks back and tied them out of her way.

She went into her room, across the small hallway, and jerked open the closet. After a few minutes, of searching through the tightly packed closet multiple times, she finally spotted and selected what she wanted to wear.

She wore light, slightly torn, blue-gray jeans with a pink t-shirt that had blue and black polka-dots on it and a blue tank top underneath it. Her favorite pair of vans were on her gracefully small feet, and she pulled her glossy, pitch hair into a low-side ponytail with bangs falling to the sides of her heart-shaped face.

'Perfect,' she smiled into the mirror, looking from side to side and smudging on some clear lip gloss.

Then, she froze. Something hit her...a...memory...

_-Flashback-_

_"Heh, heh, heh...stupid girl," laughed the man. The evil, devilish man._

_The girl stared at him, standing her ground with an arrow aimed his way. She was a little apprehensive, but she didn't show it._

_Then, her beloved companion swung out from behind her._

_"Windscar!" his manly voice roared, commanding the soard._

_The soard flashed and sent off the whirling attack of wind and the girl let her arrow glide through the menacing cyclone. Both targeted to Naraku._

_This did not surprise him, as this was their normal attack, but he still could not overpower it. His eyes closed and he smiled as the attack hit him all at once._

_But then they realized he had gotten away again._

_The half demon growled loudly and scowled, shaking his fist to the sky. "Naraku! Get back here and fight! Stop running away you big coward!"_

_Kagome just moaned. She was more tired than she thought._

_"Kagome, are you okay?"_

_"Yes...I'm fi..." she said before she fell backwards. The young man was obviously expecting this; he caught her before she hit the ground._

_He carried the lovely, young woman to a quiet, youthful stream, surounded by grass, trees and wildflowers._

_Hours later, she woke up next to Inuyasha in a gorgeous clearing in the woods._

_She smiled lightly, and tried to sit up, but failed and plummeted back onto the soft grass. She was dizzy._

_"Inuyasha," she mumbled lightly. "How did you find this place?"_

_It started to drizzle now, the rain only straining strayly down._

_He had his head facing the stream now, "My mother."_

_Kagome smiled, woozily, and lifted her hand and put it into his._

_"Thank you, Inuyasha."_

_-End Flashback-  
_**(A/N-That flashback was in Kagome's _(Higurashi -wink- -wink-)_ point of view, so don't get confused on that.)**

Kagome froze at the odd flash of sudden daydream, but flinched at the name.

'So weird...could it be Inuyasha Higurashi? They looked alot alike...but I'm probably just imagining some weird fantasy day-dream type thing,' she laughed to herself as she ran downstairs and grabbed a light jacket before heading out the door to go to Sayuri's.

--------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------- ------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------

Inuyasha finished blow-drying his pearly, long hair and brushed it. He shot into his bedroom to find some clothes.

When he picked something, he selected a loosed fitting-low rise pair of blue jeans and a blue polo shirt that had black stripes across it. Then, he kicked on a pair of black and white Etnies, put on his hat. He walked down stairs and wrote a note for Aimi and left it on the kitchen counter. Then, he ran out the door and hopped into his car and sped off to Sayuri's coffee shop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome had gotten their first because she lived sort of close to it, but not having a car, that was still alot of walking she had to do.

Sitting at a small table, she was smiling and looking at a purple piece of paper. Inuyasha looked around and saw her. She looked gorgeous, as always.

The hanyou noy walked over to the lonely girl.

"Kagome." Her name slid out of his mouth smoothly. He smiled, his canine-like fangs framed his perfect smile.

Her face lit up when she looked up and saw the boy standing there shyly on the opposite side of the table.

"Inuyasha! Sit down," she laughed brightly and he chuckled back.

Then, a young woman about the age of twenty-seven came up to the table, wearing a black apron, stuffed with papers, pens, and change.

"Hello guys. My name's Kimi, and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you two?" she explained politely. "Ma'am?"

Kagome looked up at her and quietly spoke. "I would like the cinnamon cappuccino."

She looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay, I'll have that right out," she said scribbling it on a small notepad, smiling, and then walked away.

"Have you ever gotten anything here before?" Kagome asked casually.

"Yes. The cinnamon cappuccino is my favorite," his deep, velvety voice soft.

"Me too," Kagome smiled at him. She looked so pretty. And so much like _his_ Kagome. Sometimes he had a hard time believing she was really gone.

"So, Kagome, whatcha looking at?" the hanyou asked, looking at the purple piece of paper.

"Oh, it's just a flyer that was sitting on the table when I got here."

"May I see it?"

"Sure," she handed it to him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Battle of the Bands Come see bands from all over Japan compete and play. Sign up at 7-0512-1253 and win the title of best rock band in Japan. Be there: 25th of August, Friday Night,  
Tokyo Rec Center at 7:30 for a great time and awesome music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He read this to himself, then looked up to see Kagome with a drink in her hand, and his drink in front of him.

"Wow."

"What?" she looked at him, confused.

"Well, that seems like fun," he said, smiling. "You wanna go?"

He took a sip of his drink.

"To the Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah."

She stared at him a moment, and then took another sip of her cappuccino, closing her eyes, thinking.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Yes, I'll go."

"Thanks," he said happily.

"So what do you think will be your favorite class this year ?" she asked.

"Hmm..." the hanyou thought aloud. "Probably World History II."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," she giggled lightly. After a while of talking and sippiing their drinks, it was six o'clock.

"Kagome, I told Ai-- my mom that I'd be home at six. I go to go. What's your phone number?" he proposed, pulling out his cell phone, ready to put it in.

"078-00033," she said, smiling, thinking for the numbers, then standing up in unison with him. "Okay, well, I'll see ya at school tomorrow," he said to her before hurrying out of the shop and into his car to speed back home.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Okay! I'm very proud of myself. This is the first chapter that I've actually gotten long. Hopefully, from now on, most of them will be like this. But thanks for reading guys! I appriciate it. School's been very, very hectic lately, and the teachers this year just love giving lots and lots of homework this year, so I'll be a little slow on updating. Well, leave me a review, I'll love ya forever! (maybe)**

**Until next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	9. New Questions, No Answers

**A/N: Ooookay. Well here's the deal why I haven't updated in so long:  
boyfriend.  
Guys can be scum sometimes. But sometimes they can just be so much help. Ultimately, they are very confusing; even more then us, women.  
Ahh.  
My boyfriend, whom I had for eight months, and I broke up. It was devistating and hard. Very hard.  
But anyway, I've been caught up in that for so long, it's hard to let it go. But here goes. And just to let you know, I have ten million ideas at once in my head right now, so this chapter is going to be a total cliff-hanger. Also, meaning very short. It will get your attention though. It's supposed to be where all the action just jumps in...sorta.  
The next one is going to be good though...but for now, it's going to make you very confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't...well, I did in a dream once...eh heh...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine, New Question, No Answers**

Inuyasha stepped into the house and walked in to see Aimi sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hello, Aimi, sorry I'm late."

The woman looked up to see her foster son standing at the door, haning his jacket on the coat rack.

"It's fine, honey, just call me and let me know when you're going to be late or not. I do worry, you know." she said grinning slightly, getting up from the sofa.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, don't worry, mom. I can take care of myself," he said walking up the stairs to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In The Feudal Era ---_

"Miroku, love...where..have you been...?" Sango weakly spoke as Miroku walked into their new home. The house was built by Miroku, Shippo, and two men from the village. It was what Sango always wanted.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I was with Shippo. He and his mate needed help with their new cave and..." he stared at her.

His wife was laying on the floor, her arm bleeding virgously.

"Sango? What happened!?" he frantically asked, rushing over to his injured wife. He lifted her up and set her in his lap and observed her bloody arm.

"Miroku...it was Naraku...Kikyo...she..." she whispered as she closed her eyes, passing out.

"Sango? What...? Naraku and Kikyo are gone...they aren't even alive! What's going on? What happened to you...?"

He held her for a few minutes and thought while he analyzed his wife's words.

'Naraku...he was killed. How could he be back? Why would he hurt Sango? And why would Kikyo still be here? What is going on!?'

----------------------------  
_Back In The Future Realm _

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Sunshine splitting through the cracks of the drapes of the window.

Beautiful sunrise.

Reminded him of Kagome's warm smile. Always so loving...

Her smile warmed him. In ways nothing else could..no one else could.

He missed that feeling of being complete. Most of the time, now, he felt like he was drowning in a large ocean, slowly, only half himself...

Kind of like he was a little kid who didn't know how to swim.

He no longer felt like a whole person...only broken pieces in one big pile. Getting over Kagome was going to be impossible, let alone starting to like this other girl he barely knew. He was ashamed of himself.

All he knew, was that he wanted Kagome back and nothing else mattered. But he knew that would never happen...however much he wanted it to.

The gap in his soul, was filling, though, slowly, slowly, piece by piece.

Kagome Hakkaido?

She was so much like _Kagome_, it was almost frightening.

Maybe he should bring Kagome Hakkaido to meet Aimi...

He rose to stretch his muscled arms and chest to the ceiling and climbed out of his warm sheets.

Then, he threw on his red haori and decided he would make a visit to the Feudal Era today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He pulled himself up out of the well, and onto the warm, green grass.

His longtime friends, Miroku, Sango.

Now where were they?

---------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, he tracked their scent to Miroku's old village, and into a house. This is what he wanted with Kagome.

A home...kids...a life all their own. With her, always by his side.

But thanks to Naraku that would never happen.

He hated Naraku so much.

"Hello? Miroku, Sango?" he called as he tapped on the wooden door.

Miroku got up and pulled open the door slowly.

"Inuyasha?" he yawned, smiling. The couple must have slept in late. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, monk."

"Well, come on in, Inuyasha. Sango and I have many questions."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, what happened to your arm?" Inuyasha asked, spotting the large gash along her slender arm as he walked in.

"Naraku," she stated, her eyes cold, filled with worry and anger.

"What?" the fact shocked the hanyou...he couldn't believe it. Naraku?

Oh, he would pay.

"Sango, what do you mean? I killed Naraku...how in the he--"

"Inuyasha. I do not know how, but he's back. It was him." she interrupted him. Obviously, she was sure it was indeed, Naraku.

"He has to be stopped...he's going to take whatever he wants...he's dangerous. More than ever. I know it was him. I just don't know how."

Inuyasha felt like he had been slapped, no, backhanded in the face. Naraku was out there. He had hurt Sango...killed so many people...hurt so many...he had killed Kagome.

Oh, was he going to pay.

The half demon stood up and squinted his eyes.

"Okay. Do you know if he's anywhere close at all...? I can't smell him..."

"He went to the future realm," Sango answered back quickly.

Inuyasha heart started to beat faster. Mrs. Higurashi...Souta...his stubborn old grandpa...Kagome...

What did Naraku want this time?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well hey guys. There's my little cliffy! Don't you just love 'em?  
haha. Are you confused yet?****  
Anyway, I'm sorry about the shortness. But that's how life is. Unfair.  
But don't worry. Next chapter is going to be AWESOME!  
Thanks so much to all my loovvverrly (patient) reviewers too. Thanks so much for reading...now why don't you push that cute little review button? Pleasseee?**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


	10. The Feudal Era and a Ghostly, Warning Vi

**A/N: Okay, here, finally, is chapter 10! Yes, a few mild secrets revealed, there are. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha. I only own this story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten, The Feudal Era and a Ghostly, Warning Visit from a Dead Demon**

Inuyasha walked out of the hut slowly, his eyes wide and dull, with Miroku beside him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry.."

He leaned over and hugged the half demon, brotherly like. Inuyasha was the brother he never had. He had had it with being strong; now was time to let the weakness out.

"Miroku, I can't fight him without her. I can't. I'm not strong enough. All this time, I thought I was healing, but Miroku, I'm so miserable. I just can't go on like this, dam--" he choked the words out. Pain spilling through his lips.

The humble monk looked up at his friend. "You have to keep living, Inuyasha. It's not your time to leave yet. Kagome loved you. Unconditionally and more than anyone or anything. Can't you fight for that!?"

"But Miroku...I can't stand not being with her."

"Stop this madness, brother."

Sesshomaru walked up to the two men with his regular, cold expression, Rin walked along beside him. Jaken was absent, for he had past on months before of old age, poor thing. (_Bahaha_.)

Inuyasha turned to face his elder brother. He looked a mess. His face, red and hot, scratchy and wet.

"What cares would you have about me or Kagome, Sesshomaru?!" he yelled. Sesshomaru only ignored.

"Monk, have you seen Naraku lately?" he asked, his face blank.

"No. I thought he was dead. But Sango has."

He walked to the house, and flowed into the small hut where Sango lay tired and worried.

"What business do you have here, Sesshomaru?"

"You have seen the demon, Naraku," he stated with a cold, icey glaze.

"Yes, I have. Would you know why? I thought he was dead and gone," she replied, sitting up. Sango was always unintimdated by Sesshomaru's tone.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in as sesshomaru began to answer.

"I do have a few theories. One, it was a demon manipulating Naraku's his appearence, but I doubt it because the scent was very much the same. Demons can't imitate scents. Two, his heart wasn't fully destroyed. Or three, he was reincarnated to the future era, and he came to back to the feudal era seeking revenge."

Sango looked down at the floor. "I don't know.."

Inuyasha spoke then, in a shocked, quiet voice, "I know I killed him. I ripped his heart out..." He pictured the image.

He did exactly to Naraku as Naraku had done to him. But not literally. It had felt so good.

"...and sliced it with my sword. Then, I listened to see if it still had a beat. It was silent."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with a pitiful gaze.

"Well, brother, my guess would a very precarious demon or a reincarnation then, if you are sure of yourself."

"I highly doubt it was a demon," Sango said, closing her eyes, remembering the dangerous encounter.

"Is a reincarnation possible?" asked the confused hanyou.

"Yes, very," Miroku whispered

"But how?" Sango questioned.

"As long as someone has a soul, that soul can be reincarnated into anything that lives. It may or may not be a human, but it very well can be. And then,  
having the same soul, would give you very similar smells, and most of the time appearences. Kikyo and Kagome are very good examples," Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha winced at the names.

"But what about Lady Kikyo? How was she back exactly..?" Miroku squinted his eyes in abashment and confusion.

"She wasn't back. If I caught the fragrance of someone that came through that well and entered this time, it was the girl, Kagome."

Sesshomaru's voice had never hit Inuyasha so hard before in all his life. Maybe, she was back. He would be so ecstatic if she was. So happy. Life would have a meaning again. Everything would fall back into place like it had been before she died. Life was just so unbearably lonely, and the love was too strong to die. It just kept on painfully living and suffering.

"How...?" he said quietly, but fast.

Then, it hit him.

_Maybe, just maybe,_

_Kagome Hakkaido,_

_was really_

_Kagome Higurashi..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, at home in the future era.  
Inuyasha's bedroom, 10:00p.m.  
------------xXx-----------

"I can't b-believe...can't believe it...Ka-Kagome, she's not dead."

"Not dead..."

Inuyasha layed on his bed in the dark, with his eyes wide open.

Ever since that afternoon, he hadn't been able to sleep much, never able to stop the thoughts running through his mind.

How had he not known it was her?

He thought about it possibly being her, but never summing up an explanation.

Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomrau weren't exactly convinced she really was the old Kagome, but he thought for sure he knew that it was her,  
and now he was deterined to find out.

He kept remembering the first time he saw Kagome. At the God Tree, fifty years ago...

----

_The very final thing he remembered was seeing Kikyo's last glare and the arrow that bound him to the tree coming towards him. The aim was so staright,  
he could noticed exactly where it would hit before it even got there. He looked sadly at Kikyo who walked away quickly, and the arrow pierced the edge of his heart._

_Pricked inside his chest, he fluttered his amber eyes closed, he felt the numbing pain swallow him, and he drifted off to sleep._

_----xXx----_

_He slept for five long decades. Never did he wake from his freezing slumber. Nor did anyone bother his peaceful body or dare to try to wake or touch him. Untill one day, he felt two warm hands on his two dog ears..._

_his liquid, amber eyes flew open to meet a pair of a chocolate brown eyes, and he saw the most beautiful face he'd ever seen._

_And when she spoke, her voice was light and high, like she sang instead of spoke._

_Then, he realized who she looked like... the monster._

_The automatic reaction of remembering the dreadful woman anraged him. He growled and scratched the angelic girl's perfect face and threatened her very life. That was the day he knew that he was both doomed and saved..._

- - - - - - - -

"AAHHHH," he woke up screaming. His alarm had snuck up on him in his dream, and he had his face to very close to the clock.

It flashed: Six-Thirty. Time to get up now, it chanted. _Now_, _now_, _now_, _now_, _now_...

He swung his leg off the corner of the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Kagomee..." he mumbled before walking to the bathroom to get a shower.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After his shower, he blow-dried his thick, unruly mane and put on his school uniform.

Going to his desk, he sat down in the chair, and looked at his homework, and dropped it.

He bent down to get it, when he found Kagome's old diary right by the leg of the desk. A little blue book with a white ribbon and white lace.

There were several pictures on the front. A few of her and her friends. One of her and her mom. Two of her and Souta. And one big one in the middle of herself and Inuyasha out in the grass in the feudal era around sundown.

He knew this book was very secret...and sacred for that matter, to a young girl. Especially Kagome. He had picked it up once, and Kagome had a fit! She nearly knocked him through the window.

The hanyou dropped it on the desk, and continued putting his homework into his red backpack.

'_I think I've got everything_...' he grabbed his bag and raced downstairs.

"Morning, mom. Morning, grandpa," he gave them a grin as he walked into the kitchen. He smelled pancakes, and observed Aimi busy as work, cooking. "Are those pancakes I smell, Aimi?"

"Morning, 'Yasha," Aimi laughed in a sing-song voice.

Grandpa lowered the newspaper and his coffee cup to look at Inuyasha and smile. "Good morning, son"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked that chapter. I worked hard on it. I'm sorry about the last chapter! I thought about ending the story because I was so lost,  
but I finally came up with some new ideas. Suggestions are always great, guys. Sorry again for the huge, big, long wait!  
If it's not too much to ask, a little review would be nice, just to let me know that I shouldn't just end the story. I don't think I'm going to though.  
It's sort of just starting in a way.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Untill next time!**

**-AmayaKasumi**


End file.
